CartoonMania
Overview CartoonMania is a comic series that combines a variety of television shows plus original content to create a story. Books There are a total of 10 books in the series starting with Book 0 and ending with Book 9 (which is being made). The first 5 books are considered Season 1 and the remaining books are considered Season 2 due to the art change except 0 which was remade after Book 6 was completed.The names of them are as follows: Book 0: CartoonMania Book 1: The New Adventure Book 2: Sonic Boom Book 3: Dimensional Drifters Book 4: Reversed Book 5: The Original Adventure Book 6: Elemental Issues Book 7: Back to Reality Book 8: Project Nexus Book 9: Unwelcome Guests Plot A 12-year-old boy (now 16), by the name of Brandon, is pulled into the Cartoon Universe after he fell asleep watching T.V. When he wakes up, he meets Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. From there, Brandon meets other characters like Jake Long, Bloom, Aang, Kim Possible, and more. Together they fight the villains of the Cartoon Universe and prevent them from succeeding in their evil plans. Shows Used Brandy & Mr. Whiskers American Dragon: Jake Long Kim Possible Avatar Sonic X Winx Club Naruto: Shippuden Characters Besides the ones in the shows, here are the other characters that appear in the series. Brandon He was pulled into the Cartoon Universe 4 years ago. He got the ability to use raw energy as an offensive weapon or for protection (due to the fact he absorbed the Crystal of Energy). He also got Super Intelligence when he entered and has invented all types of equipment. Brandon is a nice person who is willing to be friends with anyone. However, he has a short temper. He cares about all of his friends and gets angry when they are harmed. He is also willing to do anything to save the universe, even if it means taking a few lives. He loves to spend his time playing video games and hanging out with Whiskers a lot. He wears a red ,long sleeve shirt with blue pants, and black sneakers (which he modified into hover shoes). His other outfit is a red T-shirt followed by a blue plaid shirt. His eyes are light green and he has really short hair. He also carries powerful laser and a watch which he uses to teleport to other worlds, communicate with people, and pull up a map of the Cartoon Universe. Danielle J. She was one of Brandon's friends from Reality. No one knows how she was pulled into the Cartoon Universe or how she left. She didn't have any powers or skills and just hung around Brandon and the rest of the crew. Danielle is very smart and is usually helping Brandon on stuff he doesn't understand. She wears a red shirt plus a magenta hoodie. A lighter color blue pants with white shoes. Danielle has brown eyes and her hair is also brown. Miri (a.k.a. Miranda) Was another one of Brandon's friends from Reality. When she was writing a story a portal appeared behind her after she wrote "and a portal appeared behind them". She then walked in and ended up in the Reverse Universe as a hedgehog. Miri is kind to everyone most of the time. She tends to make moments awkward when she "lightens the mood". She carried a sword (but was shattered by Azula in Book 6) but Brandon made her a laser sword which is able to create a wave attack when charged. She has black hair and brown and wears a black, turtleneck sweatshirt with light blue pants and black heels which can be used for running as well (like a combination of sneakers and heels) in her human form. In hedgehog form, her shirt is similar to Amy's except the dress is replaced with a black T-shirt and black rings, light blue pants and white sneakers. Brennan Brandon's reverse self. Unlike Brandon, Brenann doesn't posses any powers. He is more careful with everything he says and does and often objects to Brandon's methods. He is also quite gullible, seeing how he was tricked by Eggman to fight for him. He often spends his spare time alone reading or hanging with his best friend Mary. The only weapon he carries is a rapid fire gun (much like the Super Scope in the Super Smash Bros. series but has much more ammunition). He wears a similar out fit to Brandon's except the shirt is green, has bluer eyes than Mary, and he has noticeable hair whereas Brandon has really short hair making it look like he's bald. Gwen She claimed to be Brandon's real reverse self in Book 4. She had qualities that were opposite of Brandon's however she isn't reverse Brandon. She was goth in Book 4. She has the same power as Brandon and has a crush on Brenann but he doesn't know it. Her hair was short and black with a purple outline. She wore a black and purple short sleeve shirt with a black skirt. Over time she decided to stop being goth and regrow her hair. Gwen's originally has REALLY long blonde hair, wears a sweatshirt (the same color as Brenann's eye's), dark blue pants and grey boots. She has blue eyes, not light blue, legit blue. Mary Miri's reverse self. Mary is a bit shy and kind of a coward. She can be really mean at times. She stays on the sidelines during fights but she complains that she "never gets in on the action". She has no powers and has short, blonde hair, light blue eyes, and wears a light green tank top with a blue skirt and white shoes. In her hedgehog form, Mary has long blonde hair. Everything else remains the same. Yma Amy's reverse self. Yma always remains positive, even in the most drastic times. She dates reverse Sonic (Juice) and acts like a 10-year-old. Yma's hair is the same length as Amy's hair but Yma's goes straight down, rather than curves. Her eyes are the same color as Brandon and is a couple inches shorter than Amy. Her bangs are facing right rather than straight (weird, yes). Tecnis Tecna's reverse self. She hates Brandon but she's not evil. She's mainly rude to everyone and only has one close friend and that is reverse Knuckles (Knux) who acts the same way as Tecnis. She is also a master at dark magic but has no fairy or witch form of herself. She looks identical to Tecna but has black hair similar to Mary's. She has blue eyes and her boots have white fur on the top of them. Evil Brandon An evil clone of Brandon. Brandon originally created him so he could get more done but during a battle with Draken, he was shot by the Evil Ray and turned evil. He gets things done his way and doesn't mind working with others just as long as they don't mess up the plan. His voice is a bit lower and has a more scratchy tone. He has the same look as Brandon but has red eyes, black shirt, light blue pants and white sneakers. He has the same power as Brandon but his energy blast is black and not light green. Marrisa She is Miri's evil twin created by Draken in an attempt to stop the heroes. However, due to a flaw she was only temporarily evil. Evil Brandon used the Evil Ray on her and it worked but only for a short time. Marrisa, when evil, is always willing to work with others even when they mess up. When good, she maintains a positive attitude and enjoys being around Brandon and the others. Marrisa's bangs point down (unlike Miri's bangs that point to the right) and she has grey hair which goes down to her waist. Her sweater is lighter grey than her hair and has black stripes at the ends of her sleeves, neck hole, and her waist. She too carries a sword but doesn't use it much. Relationships In Season 2, a few characters decide to go out. The current relationships are below. Cream and Mr. Whiskers At the end of Book 5 Cream and Mr. Whiskers hook up. At the Harrington Ball Cream falls in love with Whiskers. When she asks him out, Whiskers admits her love for her (off panel) and decide to tell everyone that they're going out. Brandon and Amy Amy has had a crush on Brandon since Book 2. Even when she wasn't affected by the love potion. Brandon tried to make it work twice but both times he always said "It's not gonna work out". In Book 7, Brandon gives Amy an updated Human Potion and she decides to take Brandon to the Welcome Back Dance at his school. During a slow song, Amy tries to kiss Brandon but he rejects her saying "it's too soon". Since then, they have remained together along with Cream and Whiskers. Crushes There are a few characters who have had crushes on other people. Brandon- In Book 0 he had a crush on Tecna. They eventually dated but it was only for a short time. In Book 6 he had a crush on Miri but that too was only for a short time. Sonic- In Book 3, he had a crush on Daisy. She had the same feeling but they never decided to go out. Equipment There are many things that the crew uses like Chaos Emeralds and Crystals. Laser Brandon made this really powerful laser that has the potential to kill anyone. It's powered by a fusion reactor plus the Crystal of Power. Brandon charges it up then fires a shot that has a very wide range and height. The Watch Brandon, Miri, Amy, and Brandon;s other friend Julie have this. Besides telling time, this can be used to communicate with others, pull up a map of the Cartoon Universe, and warp to the other worlds. However, the watch Julie has is Brandon's prototype. That watch cannot warp anywhere because in Book 7, he disabled the warp feature just in case it was left in Reality. Laser Sword After Miri's first sword broke, Brandon made her a better sword. This is made up of Brandon's energy power plus some fusion technology. This is able to send blasts of energy at enemies and cut through things her other sword wasn't able to. It's also much lighter so she's able to swing it faster. The sword part is retractable and (as of Book 9) has another sword part at the other end which can be used to exicute her special move. Hypercube Brandon's infinite storage cube. He can store any item he wishes in here and not worry about running out of space. The bottom of the cube is made up of special sensors that can tell what Brandon wants or needs and pull it out in seconds. Best of all, only Brandon can use it. The 10 Crystals No one knows who or what made them but they're there. Collecting all 10 grants the user with ultimate power but the user is limited to only the Crystals' powers plus invincibility. In Book 6, Brandon and Miri discovered they could use a Crystal to use the Chaos Emeralds. However, each person must use a different Crystal to turn super. Power The Crystal of Power grants the user strength. Not only that but it acts as an energy source too. It can be used to power machinery. Brandon keeps this one in his laser because it amplifies the power and range of the blast. Time Miri carries this one around. This is used to control the very fabric of time. But she can't travel back in time with it. Water This Crystal controls all type of liquids. It can be used to breathe underwater, freeze and unfreeze water. Earth This controls the ground. It's basically like Earth-Bending. Fire This Crystal controls fire. Amy is attracted to this Crystal just because she likes the way she looks when she has it. The red and white parts of her clothes switch and she still maintains her green eyes and pink hair/fur (depending on the form she's in). It can also be used to raise body temperature and make the user immune to the cold. Useful for winter. Air This Crystal allows the user to use air based attacks and even fly. Speed This gives the user incredible speed. This also improves their reflexes. However, they will not be as fast as Sonic. Invisibility This allows the user to turn invisible and be able to see anyone or anything that is invisible. Control The Crystal of Control allows the user to use telekinesis and mind control. Key This used to be the Crystal of Energy before Brandon absorbed its power. Now this unleashes the ultimate power. But when alone, it's useless. Universes In the series, there are a few universes mentioned. But the the main two are the Cartoon and Reverse universes. Cartoon This is the main setting of the series. Here the shows are a bit scattered but surround one place. And that place is Reality. In Reality, anyone that enters from any other world cannot use any powers (but they can use skills they learned like Tails' flying or equipment that gives them their power like Sonic's speed shoes). The worlds also go by slightly different times, kinda like our Time Zones. But still run by the same day of the week. Reverse The term "reverse" doesn't exactly mean opposite. It mainly means different than expected. Here, the reverse characters reside and best of all, there are no villains. The Reverse Universe has 2 planets (used to be 3 but Brandon destroyed on of them). Each one has half of the "reverse shows". Movie Only featured in Book 4. This is where all the movies that aren't part of the television shows are. This universe is known as the "Glitch Universe". The reason being is because of loop portals. When you attempt to leave the world you're on using a portal, there is a 45.67% chance you'll end up relative to where you were beforehand.